Through The Door
by Nevrediel
Summary: Glances of the Darcy family' life
1. The dancing couple

**I do not own the P & P characters, Jane Austen does!**

"I can't sleep!"

"Neither do I! But Emily try to be quiet! I've got school tomorrow." Said the boy, who was laying in his bed.

The room was dark, although only a little bit of light illuminated the floor. The kids would not sleep unless they had the door half-closed.

After trying to get some sleep after rolling in her bed, she decided that neither her brother would sleep.

"Matthew! I can't sleep. Why don't you do something?!"

"Emily… What did I say?"

"You always say that… Why are you so mean? It's not fair… Even Becky's sister is nicer than you… Now I go and get papa, he'll know you're mean…" the girl stood up and went outside the room walking towards the living room, that was at the end of the corridor.

"Emily… Stop! Don't you go there!" Matt was now whispering, but still enough to be heard.

Emily stopped in front of the door and Matt came towards her. Her sister was looking quite dreamy, she was looking at something, through the opening of the door. Emily looked quite lost in what she was seeing, Matt tried to look at the reason for this. When he saw what it was, he too stood there looking.

* * *

In the living room there were Mama and Papa, you may know them as Lizzy and Will Darcy.

On the left there was a fireplace, the room was illuminated only by the fire. Will was sitting on the couch next to his wife, they were obviously tired.

During the week Will worked in his office downtown, while Lizzy worked at home, she was a designer. She had her own Label and she designed rock n roll, urban and fine clothes for youth. The texts on her clothes were always inspiring and positive.

In the afternoon and evenings the family spent all their time together, this weekend the family had gone to visit Will's cousin Robert, or Uncle Robbie. The children loved their uncle and his family. So Emily and Matt had spent all the weekend running around the Fitzwilliam family estate with their cousins. They had come back home an hour ago and only after 30 minutes of struggling the parents had managed to get the children to bed.

Now the couple sat there quite tired, not even speaking.

After a couple of minutes Lizzy spoke: " Will, what's your schedule for tomorrow?", and with that she yawned.

"Lizzy, let's not discuss this. I've got a better idea." He finished with a smile. The moment he had started to speak Emily had started to look at them. Then her brother came after her.

In the living room Will stood up and went to the hi-fi and put on a cd. The room was filled with the notes of romantic jazz. Will walked towards Lizzy and offered his hand saying

"Will you come and dance with me?".

Lizzy responded with a smile and stood up, they started to dance slowly.

"Oh Will, I've missed you so much. I've missed our moments…"

"Me too… Lizzy…" he pronounced her name in a soft manner but still she had to turn her eyes towards him and listen.

"I love you so much! You're everything to me. Before I met you, I never imagined I could call this place again home. You bring me such happiness everyday… and besides there's the fact you have given me two wonderful children. Lizzy, I love you!" his eyes were full of love, passionate and still tender love.

"Oh Will…" she couldn't continue, because Will kissed her, she responded. The kiss embodied their feelings quite well.

"Emily, come on! Let's go, let's leave them alone…" Emily and Matt went back to their room and beds.

While in the living room a couple illuminated only by the fire danced.

* * *

**Read and Review! **

**At least 5 reviews before the next chapter! I hope you liked the story :D**


	2. Papa always forgives

**Because I'm merciful :D :P and I wanted to continue this story I posted the 2nd chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lizzy walked down the corridor and reached his son's room, the door was half-closed

Lizzy walked down the corridor and reached his son's room, the door was half-closed. She almost stepped in but stopped to look at scene inside the room.

His son was kneeling beside the bed, his eyes were shut and his hands were put together, he was praying.

"Dear God,

I'm very sorry for what I did today, it was an accident. I didn't want to break Papa's family clock. I'm so sorry…" tears were now flowing, but the boy still continued his prayer "Dear God, please forgive me. Let Papa forgive me, let him still love me… Otherwise I'll have to move away, perhaps Uncle Robbie will take me…" the boy's face was sad and wet from the tears.

Lizzy had been moved by his son's prayer, but when she heard the end of it, she couldn't just stand there. She stepped in and said:

"Matt, Papa does love you. Never forget that, he was angry about the clock, but he will never and ever stop loving you, dear. "

"But.. But.. But I destroyed his clock.." the boy was incredulous.

"I have an idea.. I'll call Papa so you and him can talk. Wait here." The women went away in search of her husband, who was in the next room praying with Emily.

As soon as his mother left room the boy finished his prayer:

"Bless Mama, Papa, Emily, Uncle Robbie, Uncle Charles, Aunt Maggie, Aunt Jane, Aunt Mary, Aunt Kitty and all of my cousins. And please don't forget Aunt Lydia and her difficult family. Good night sleep well God!"

At that moment Will came in and he sat next to his son's bed, who was now under his CARS-blanket.

"Mama told me about your prayer and that you wanted to speak."

Matt became little bit pale, he was quite worried, waiting to hear terrible words from his father, but the only thing he heard was

"Matt, though the accident made me angry, I still love you. There's nothing on earth or sky that you can do that will stop me from loving you… Ok?"

"Ok…" his son was relieved

"So Matt why don't we make peace?!"

"I'm sorry Papa I broke your clock… Will you forgive me?" although his father had said all those things, the boy feared his father wouldn't forgive him in the end.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry I got angry and yelled at you… Will you forgive me?"

"Yes, Papa.."

"So, what book do you want me to read to you? Cars and their adventure in Africa or Transformers?"

"Mmhhhm…" the boy thought quite hard and continued " I want to hear the story about the Mutant Frog! Yeah with those nice worms and dragons…."

"Yeah, why not… It's good that I like this story too.. Your mother would be terrified by the story.." Will was smiling. His son joined him and started to laugh.

Will started to read his son the ugly story about the Mutant Frog, he impersonated so well all the characters that when he read the dialogues, his son was just laughing so hard that he almost fell off from his bed.

Lizzy had just finished reading a princess story to Emily, who had fallen asleep quite fast, she went to check upon his son and husband, she found them laughing while Will read his son's favourite story. They were happy and had made peace, Lizzy was happy too. Smiling she closed the door and went away.

* * *

**Read and Review! **

**I Hope you liked it... This chapter was fun to write, perhaps because as a child I had the same experience...  
**

**B. Blessed **

**P.S This chapter are connected in the way that the family members are the same, but the events in the chapters won't happen during the same day or the day after... There might be some exceptions... Will see... **

**Have a nice day!**


	3. The mean Grandma

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The kids were in Emily's room, sounds of laughter came from the girl's room. Will decided to take a look at what was so funny and what was this time the story they based upon their game…

Will opened a little bit the door, just enough to see inside and not to be seen, he stood there following the story…

Emily had a doll, who was supposed to be a monster, but looked more like an ugly grandma. The doll was wearing a grey dress with small light blue flowers, this was one the dresses that Lizzy had made for Emily's dolls. In her other hand there was a brunette Barbie, who was dressed with a pair of jeans and a red top. The doll looked quite elegant, somehow the doll reminded Will of someone, but couldn't figure out who.

Matt was playing with his x-men, the 3 x-men were apparently secret agents on a mountain, which was Emily's bed. The agents were on a training session somewhere in South America.

When Papa turned his eyes, he saw his daughter who was just going to go on with the dialogues. He expected to hear his daughters lovely voice, but he wasn't prepared on what he heard next.

"Ahahahhahahahhaha… You're now my prisoner. You will never ever see the sunlight again. You lost…" the little girl said with a voice that reminded a witch.

The monster-grandma took the brunette Barbie and threw her quite far, they were apparently fighting, although Will didn't know why, he was cheering for the brunette Barbie.

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh! You will never win. And don't call me Elizabeth! But Lizzy!" when Will heard the names he almost chocked… Now he understood why he was cheering for the brunette Barbie, Lizzy! Who else could the doll be, if not his Lizzy! Will chuckled at his thoughts, he saw again the monster-grandma, oops pardon, the Lady de Bourgh – monster.

"Wha… How dare you?! You little ugly girl? You don't understand Will will marry my daughter and not you" and with that Emily turned the doll as to point Anne de Bourgh, who instead of being another monster-doll was the plainest doll, dressed in some fancy clothes. Anne-doll was lying on a couch as in being very ill.

"Has Will ever told you Witch, that he'll marry your daughter?!… And besides WE LOVE EACH OTHER!" Emily tried to interpret her mother's voice, although it was very sweet from Emily, it really didn't sound like Lizzy. And with that the fighting started again, Will turned to see what was Matt doing.

The boy had three x-men dressed all of them with military clothes, but you could clearly see that they were three different characters. Will stood there trying to understand who these three heroes were.

"Well Charlie, now is the time to prove yourself. We need to find the rebels and capture them. You'll be the bait. Ok?" said the one who looked more like a marine. So this was Uncle Robbie and the other one was Charlie Bingley, Will's best friend.

"But… But… Well Ok! Let's do this…" Charlie ws going to continue when suddenly from behind Matt's back came a red-haired Barbie, who was dressed in an ugly orange dress.

"Oh no! There comes Caroline… Will do something! Or actually Charlie do something. We need to kill this enemy… She's a monster with supernatural powers, be careful…" Will could hardly contain himself from laughing out loud.

Emily took Will-xmen in order to rescue his beloved Barbie from the Evil Grandma. Matt was left with Robbie and Charlie to defeat the Evil-Caroline. Will was sure his son would manage quite well without the help of Will-xmen.

At that moment Lizzy, the real one, came from the bathroom and passed Will. Her husband had seen her and grabbed her gently from her right arm. Will got her attention and said:

"So… I've noticed that you've told the children our story.." with that Will gave a nod towards the room. Lizzy gave a glance inside the room and smiled. Her smile has quite mischievous.

"Yeah, I might have exaggerated.." and with that she walked away hand in hand with her husband, leaving the two children to save the world from two evil women.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Tell me what do you think... :D**


End file.
